Trust the Captain
by Rebeca13
Summary: Itachi Uchiha was known for his sense of justice; that's why no one would've guessed that he would take advantage of his power. Sakura Haruno is strong, but no one knows she's ANBU. These two are attracted to each other but they would never admit. So what happens Itachi is given the opportunity to share a room with Sakura? Of course, he takes it. And takes her to heaven, too.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from this fanfiction.**

Author's Note: It's been so long since I wrote anything! I'm close to graduation and trying really hard to make it as a writer, and not writing for a long time makes it a bit hard to create stories from scratch. So I decided to come back to writing fanfiction for a while, as it was one of the things that made me realise I want to be a writer. I hope you enjoy this one-shot. I also have other stories published (not all beta-ed), so if you like this one, make sure to check those out as well (I write Uchiha x Sakura fanfiction). I will also participate in this year's madasaku week, so stay tuned for that.

Your comments always make me happy and encourage me to write, so _please_ let me know how you like this or other stories (after such a long period, I need some positivity ).

Also, I am open to constructive criticism. Let me know what you _did not_ like and what you feel like I should improve (dialogue, description etc.)

I hope everyone is going to have a wonderful 2020!

* * *

Kunoichi are different from regular women; they can be sweet and appear fragile, but they can also manipulate chakra and perform crazy jutsus or break your neck if they catch you cheating.

Female ANBU are different from kunoichi; they can kill you while chatting with their friends and know how to play with your mind — be it by seducing you or by distorting reality to the point where you wonder if you are sane. They are not heartless, but many would characterise them as such. They are strong, brave, and willing to do what it takes for the success of their mission.

The worst of all was that except for their colleagues and the Hokage, no one knew who they were — it could be your girlfriend, your sister, or even your mother (although most were not allowed to start a family while on active duty).

When talking about ANBU, people imagined cold, serious females, who were fairly attractive.

There is no doubt that no one would have pictured a woman like Sakura Haruno, which made her more dangerous than the average ANBU. With pink hair, a thin body, and a hot temper, she was far from the beauty ideal. That did not bother her at all. She was very much content with her missions and did not crave male attention. Of course, she liked to be appreciated; however, there were plenty of people interested in her — she did not pertain to a clan, but she was the Hokage's apprentice and the best medic on the entire continent.

And she was ANBU; a very efficient one, that is. Naruto and Sasuke were overprotective, but she managed to slip past their barriers and advance. They had no idea of how strong she was —sometimes she wanted to slap some sense into them, to remind them that she was _ more_ than capable to take care of herself. She knew that they behaved like that because they cared for her. She liked that, especially since her parents died, but a bird in a golden cage was still a caged bird.

A few years ago, Sakura might have appreciated Sasuke's protectiveness because she was infatuated with him. Now, at twenty-two, she found it just as annoying as Naruto's. Was it the result of her moving on? Of her not being used to this side of his? Of her learning that freedom, in all its forms, was the most important thing one had? She had no idea.

She only knew that she would live life _on her terms_.

And she chose not to doubt her master's decision.

''Is everything clear?''

''Yes, Hokage-sama.''

''Uchiha is a competent captain, Sakura. I know this is not the type of mission you usually have, but I can only trust you with this one. You're the only med-nin I am not afraid of sending out in the open like that.''

''I understand, Tsunade-sama. I will do my best.''

Tsunade swirled the cup of sake. Itachi Uchiha was a great ANBU, but like all Uchiha, he could be a pain in the ass sometimes. He was brilliant with plans, though, and she counted on that. This was their chance to catch Orochimaru. He wanted Sakura; Tsunade would be damned if she let him have her. Sakura was more than a tool; she was like her daughter.

''Take care.''

She did not want to have someone else to mourn. She had not got over Dan yet. Sakura left. Tsunade gulped down the sake. Nothing would happen to her. Itachi was dangerous, but she would kill him if he allowed anything to happen to Sakura.

''Ah. Why did I accept this job?''

* * *

Sakura had never worked with Sasuke's brother before. She had heard about him, of course. Who hadn't? He was a prodigy, entering the ANBU rank very young and outsmarting his teachers. He never checked into the hospital and she could not remember the last time someone hinted at him being injured. He was not a good ninja, he was brilliant to the point it was awe-inspiring. He and his cousin were legendary among the ANBU.

Sakura met him a few times. His dark eyes haunted her still. He was mysterious and pretended to be an open book, cold and hot, humble while knowing his worth — the man was a walking paradox. His touch was electric. She asked him to help her with her taijutsu once and never done it again. Sakura thought she either had a weakness for Uchiha men in general or for tall, dark-haired, brooding men. Because when he touched her arms and waist during that training she was shivering and could hardly focus. She wanted to feel more.

It was crazy.

She had never felt that strong pull to a man before — and she had met some that would live you question your sanity; they were that hot. Men in power, civilians, ninja; as Tsunade's right hand, she met a variety of people.

On her way home, she fidgeted.

She had not seen Itachi in over three months.

_It's a mission, Sakura. Focus._ She took a deep breath. She would get home, take a cold shower, get some sleep and get ready.

* * *

Ten days had passed. She was tired. When she had greeted Itachi and Shisui in the middle of the forest, she had hoped it would be a quick mission. She did not complain once, but she felt like screaming. This Orochimaru that wanted — needed? — her skills was either a coward or hella smart. An ANBU team with two deadly Uchiha and an extraordinary medic-nin — she would have hidden to if she were Orochimaru.

She wished that he would send his underling or make a mistake so she could pummel him to death and be over with. He was a threat to Konoha, her safety, _and _Naruto's safety, so she was more than happy to get rid of him as soon as possible.

''We will rest here for tonight.'' Itachi's voice was smooth.

Shisui and her agreed and stopped in the front of the small inn. Sakura saw her two teammates exchange a few glances, but she was too busy trying to get herself warm. She hated the winter.

They decided that she would never be alone, one of them always accompanying her. She complied without much complaint. She trusted these two.

She yawned.

''Time to go to bed, Sakura-chan. I'll take the first patrol.''

* * *

The room was too small. How come she and Itachi had to share a room?

''Do you think we'll catch them soon?'' She had to say something smart before she made a stupid remark.

''Probably. Don't worry, Sakura-san. _You're in good hands_.'' She was going crazy because that did not sound innocent to her ears.

She made her way to the giant window.

''I have a theory. And a plan.''

''I bet you do.'' She smiled. ''Care to share, captain?''

Was she teasing him?

''They are waiting for us to not pay attention,'' he came closer. ''To be vulnerable.'' He was behind her. How did he move without making a sound? ''To be distracted.'' _Oh, _she was very distracted now, with his breath close on her neck.

''And what's the plan?'' He always had a plan.

''We… pretend we are all those things.''

''I'm not sure I follow.''

''Do you trust me, Sakura?''

''Yes.'' The response was automatic. She didn't really know him, but she knew he would not put her in danger on purpose.

''Good. Then play along.''

He grabbed her waist with one hand, the other travelling up her ribs under her shirt. His lips were on her neck. Her knees buckled. ''We have to give anyone who might be watching a show.''

This was for the mission, but it felt real. So real.

''Breathe.''

His arm encircled her, pulling her closer. She shivered and raised her arm, pressing her palms on the cold window. She moved her hips and he growled. She could feel the bulge in his pants.

This was for the mission, but it affected him as well.

He cupped her breast and pinched her nipple.

''Itachi…'' she moaned his name, her head falling back on his shoulder.

He took her shirt off.

This was wrong. Dangerous. Not because he was Itachi. Not because she was embarrassed that the enemy would see her like that. But because she was unable to think. His scent overwhelmed her. His touch left her craving for more. His lips marked her like hot iron. She was afraid that if the enemy were to attack, she would be too slow, unable to react.

''Say it again.'' He pressed her body on the window with his. The friction of their bodies drove him crazy. He wanted her. He wanted her since she came to him to ask for Taijutsu training. ''My name.'' He wanted to taste her since he heard her moan while tasting dumplings.

He was selfish. She had no idea how selfish he was. She would never find out.

He thrust forward.

''Itachi!'' She gasped in surprise. Sakura could feel his smirk on her shoulder. He placed small kissed on her spine. The kisses going were lower and lower. ''Wait.'' He stopped. She palm tightened in a fist. ''Don't you think… this is enough?'' His hand stroke her thigh. Her nipples were pressed against the cold window. His hot breath was on her hip.

''Oh no. Notforme.'' His hands slipped past her pants and underwear. They were around her ankles in a second. She turned so fast that she startled him. She covered her private parts with her palms. She couldn't meet his eyes. Her cheeks were burning red.

Itachi Uchiha was on his knees in front of her, his face at the level of her…

She shook her head.

What did he mean?

''I… am not used to this type of situations on missions,'' she admitted. Sakura didn't see his lips curl up. ''But I'd prefer being fully dressed if the enemy were to attack.''

She wanted him. Kami help her, she wanted the Uchiha heir to fuck her right there and then. She wanted to hear him chant her name, to have him inside of her, to pull his hair and leave love-bites on his neck. Sakura wanted to feel his strong arms under her fingertips and kiss him, taste him… _mark him_. She wanted him like she had never wanted anyone before.

She had to back off before she said something she would regret.

''Sakura, look at me.'' His name rolled off his tongue as if it was the most natural thing. He said it in such an intimate voice; she pressed the palm covering her pussy harder. She was wet. Sakura followed his command. His onyx eyes turned her. She was fascinated. ''I'll protect you.'' Her heart tightened. ''Trust me.''

''I… I do, but…''

He pulled her hand and moved faster than she thought it was possible. He pushed her knees over his shoulders and… kissed her core. She arched her back; his nails dug into her buttcheeks.

She whimpered as he worked that magical tongue on her. She grabbed a handful of his hair. If the enemy ambushed them, she would _murder_ them for interrupting this.

Having Itachi Uchiha go down on you was like a once in a lifetime opportunity.

''More, more, more.''

She needed more. All of him. _Now._

''I-ta-chi.''

''Hn?''

She looked down. Sharingan. Her thighs tensed up. There was something incredibly sexy about this view. Having such a strong man pleasure you. She forgot shame. She forgot the world around. She forgot that he was an heir.

He was Itachi.

Just that.

''I want you.''

He kissed her leg. ''Do you?''

''Please. I want you inside of me.''

''We're getting there.''

She could swear she heard him mumble _you're going to be the death of me._

He didn't eat her out — he feasted on her. Itachi pushed two fingers in and she lost it. The pleasure in her core overtook her. The world turned blurry. She was screaming his name and didn't think that the others might hear her. In fact, a wicked part wanted people to hear her. To know what she was doing. To know that she had this man that every sane girl drooled over.

She came fast and hard.

He lowered her carefully. She gasped for air. Her legs were quivering.

He was hard. Sakura couldn't take his eyes of his hard member. She wanted to touch him. He offered her immense pleasure; she was a well-behaved lady, so she was bound to reciprocate.

She threw her hair over her shoulder and crawled towards him. The room smelled like sex. The air was thick with need.

''Itachi.''

He smiled. His arms were glistening with sweat. His eyes didn't leave her. Not even once. He opened his legs.

''Take whatever you want.''

Tantalising.

''Oh, I will.'' She was not this bold normally. Sakura pushed his shoulder and got him laying on the floor. She climbed on top of him and rubbed all over his cock.

This was no longer about the mission.

This was about them.

She took hands and placed them on her chest. Itachi felt her heart beating. Sakura had no idea how much he wanted her. How many times he had dreamed about this. How much he had waited for this opportunity.

''Sakura,'' he thrust.

''Getting impatient, I see,'' she whispered, leaving a trail of hot kisses on his neck. He squeezed her hip. ''Say please.''

''Huh?''

She didn't what took over her. She was afraid she had ruined the mood. Itachi wasn't bothered, only surprised.

''Please. Say please,'' she repeated. She kissed the corner of his mouth and explored him with her fingertips.

He bit her jaw and then licked the spot. ''You're playing a dangerous game, Sakura.'' He looked like a hunter. She was his prey. She wasn't used to this Itachi.

But she wouldn't back down.

''Maybe. But what's life without a little danger?''

This was so unlike her. She always played it safe. She didn't take unnecessary risks. _Who_ was this Sakura? And where had she been hiding?

''Please, _kimi._''

He kissed her. His cock filled her up. The pressure was so sweet. She couldn't get enough of it. He was addictive.

She didn't want the night to end.

Sweat dripped on her spine. He moaned her name.

She was going _to exhaust_ him.

* * *

''So… did you have fun?'' Itachi rolled his eyes and turned his back to his cousin. ''Come on, Ita-chan! Don't be like this.''

''Shisui. Let's not talk about it.''

Shisui put his arm around Itachi's neck. ''Listen up. You need to cover those marks on your neck if you don't want Fugaku to start asking questions. And if you don't admit, Imma tell Sakura-chan the truth.''

''_Shisui!_''

''I don't get it, Ita-chan. If you like the girl and want to make out, take her on a date. No need to pretend it's for the mission. Mikoto-san would be disappointed.''

Itachi pushed Shisui away. He knew that his cousin was right: his mother would be disappointed. And he bet Sakura would be pissed.

But there was no need for her to know.

No one needed to know that sometimes, _just sometimes,_ he took advantage of his power and authority.

''Keep your mouth shut, Shisui. I don't want to get her involved with the clan.''

''She's a strong girl, Itachi.'' Shisui was serious now. ''She can handle it.''

Itachi sighed. Shisui was lucky he was not the heir. When he started dating Hana, people were pissed, but it was nowhere near the rage people would feel if he chose someone outside the clan.

''I know.'' He threw a kunai without looking. It hit the target. ''She deserves better, though.''

When did he start looking at her as Sakura instead of Sasuke's teammate? When did he start feeling this pull? This possessiveness over her? When did his heart start beating faster at the thought of her?

He had thought that maybe she was a fleeting crush — an unfortunate one, but a crush. All men had one of those, right? At least that was what he had heard. However, he had her and now he wanted more.

Itachi wanted Sakura to be only his.

Kami, this was such a messed up situation!

* * *

Sakura cuddled up with her pillow. She could still feel Itachi's smell on her skin. She closed her eyes. She remembered every detail of his body. She giggled in her pillow. She wished she could tell someone about this, but it would have to be her little secret. She doubted Ino would believe her.

She thought of Itachi's mouth on her, of his strong arms… She bit her lip…of his beautiful eyes, his voice…

''_Please, kimi.''_

She froze. Wait. What did he call her?

_Darling?_

She shot up from the bed. The clock struck midnight.

Did Itachi Uchiha call her _darling_?!

Oh, he had some explaining to do. Having sex was one thing, but assuming intimacy was another.

Was it too late to pay him a visit?


End file.
